Manboroth
Manboroth is a boss in Patapon 2 and a DLC boss in Patapon 3. It is the tougher version of Manboth, with a cyan hue instead of Manboth's red. At the start of a battle, Manboroth is completely frozen, and you must break the ice before you can deal any damage. Manboroth is fought for the PonChaka song, and Ton Kampon's cap at level three. Manboroth usually drops Level 2-5 meat, and even equipment, such as Samurai Heads, on occasion. Manboroth is one of the toughest bosses, possessing incredibly high health and impressive strength. Fire is an effective way to beat it, but ice is useless-although freezing resistance helps. The Tatepon Hero is recommended here, as his special attack (An impenetrable shield) allows you to withstand all of Manboroth's attacks, but will limit your troop's attack power. Manboroth returns in Patapon 3 as a new DLC boss known as King Manboroth, in the mission (Boss Battle) Mighty King of the Manboths, at Snow Field of Sullied Tears (Dark), with an aproximate level of 85. Description at Lv.2+ ﻿''"Ton Kampon is the Patapons' greatest blacksmith, and he's been begging for a Manboroth tusk for his next project. Defeat the Manboroth to get it as well as some quality meat!" Description Patapon 3 ''"The ancient arctic king awake from hibernation, now seeks revenge for past mistreatment! Solo '' ''appearence of the angry King Manboroth!" Attacks Heel Slam Manboroth rears up and smashes his feet down on your Patapons. Manboroth's version comes slightly faster than Manboth's, and does moderate-major damage. The PonPata song is essential in dodging this attack. Tackle After stepping back and lowering its head, Manboroth charges into your Patapons, and tosses them upwards into the sky. This attack will do mostly fatal damage. Unlike Manboth, Manboroth uses this attack after his Freezing Wind, resulting in a combo that can easily decimate an army. Try to PonPata as the boss charges, but if you are frozen without DonChaka, just hope for the best! Wrath of the Ice Age Manboroth curls his trunk upwards, and then roars, freezing everything, including himself. This attack doesn't damage, but simply freezes everything. Freeze resistance and freeze immunity effects are nullified. The DonChaka song will quickly free you, but you can use this time as a chance to rest or build up Fever again before attacking Manboroth and continuing the fight. There is a rare occurance that when frozen, Manboroth might still attack. This glitch doesn't affect the battle. Freezing Wind Manboroth blasts out icy wind to freeze your Patapons. This attack does minor damage at best, but Manboroth will follow it up with Tackle! Oddly, this attack has two versions: A) Manboroth tucks its trunk under its mouth before raising it in a slow arc, releasing snowflakes that rain over a wide area. B) Manboroth holds its trunk forwards, level with the ground. After a moment, it takes a deep breath and exhales a frosty wind across the ground. Either way, the DonChaka song is the only sure way to prevent this combo, so hope for the best if you don't have it. The PonPata song might work, but it needs to be timed well. The DonDon is effective against type B, but type A will neutralize its use. Freezing Snow Flakes Manboroth will hide his trunk and stares angrily at your Patapon army. Then raising the trunk upward, It will produce sharp snow flakes. DonChaka can't dodge this attack because the snowflakes can reach you. So, Use PonPata retreat to dodge this. Be careful because sometimes the snow flakes will fall on the ground. If a snow flake reached you, You will freeze. This is a rare attack. Trivia *If you can stagger or kill Manboroth exactly before he's going to do Freezing Roar (note that your attack won't affecting it or you cannot hit it anymore) he will still be frozen. If you manage to kill him, you must destroy the ice if you want to complete the mission. *The damage you do when Manboroth is frozen carries over, meaning that you can kill it as soon as it breaks out. *The Manboroth is one the bosses that has It's name slightly modified. *Oddly enough, when you defeat Manboth, the name of the fang you bring back is called Manboroth Fang *Manboroth's tusks can be cracked, if you deal enough damage to them. *Manboroth is one of the few bosses that doesn't retreat. *Manboroth's health is very high which makes it unforgiving in the paraget because of its time limit. Videos thumb|300px|left|Manboroth Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 missions Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Patapon 3 DLC